


I Could Always Pay You Another Way

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Crush, Jealous, M/M, Pizza man Rin, Porn, Smut, classic porn, friends with benifits, fuck buddies, plot later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Pizza delivery porn pretty much  plot maybe later





	I Could Always Pay You Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> If you are just here for smut read after the ~~~~

Rin hated his job. Hated the rude costumers, hated his fellow employees who never took shifts for him, hated the way that he now always smelt of sweat and pizza grease, hated the unflattering uniforms, hated taking orders from a middle aged man who lives in their parents basement, but worst of all he hated delivering. 

Sense his idiot of a boss was to dense to hire more workers who had licenses the responsibility of taking deliveries fell onto him. The car provided was small and stuffy, always smelt like old pizza having most likely not been cleaned out in a long while. The worst thing about it by far was the leather seats, god he hated them, they were always sticky and the black color attracted the summer heat turning the car into a oven. Rin had made a habit of burning himself more on the seats sticky leather than actual hot food and of course sense he was such a lucky person the AC did nothing but make loud sounds not actually providing any cool air. 

Rin cursed as he climbed into the death trap with a box of Pizza in hand. He didn’t bother reaching for his seatbelt knowing it didn’t work, when he told his friends of this they all went on rants about how it was unsafe and he should quit, but in the end Rin tuned them out knowing he needed the money to help pay for college classes that were rapidly sending him into years of debt already. The most their complaints about the unsafe driving conditions got in return was an self deprecating joke about how he hoped to crash. 

Reading over the address for the delivery his mood lightened the tiniest bit, he was delivering to a regular customer. He’s pretty sure the boy had a crush on him going off the way he blushed when their hands brushed while giving Rin the money and the fact that no one would regularly buy the soggy cold pizza that “Cheesy Shack” created. He wasn’t really Rin’s type, a little to timid and shy for his liking but he had to admit the boy was rather cute and he’s thought a couple times about kissing his cute beauty mark and pushing his small frame against the wall. Either way there was no denying he was a much more pleasant sight then the people Rin normally delivered too. All large sweaty men that often tried to con him out of his money by claiming he was late even though he clearly wasn’t and leaving him with little to no tip.

Rin snickered slightly to himself thinking about the first time Rin had delivered to Nitori, the boy was wearing an oversized shirt and brightly colored sweatpants with small cartoon ducklings decorating it. His hair was tussled into some major bed head and to complete the look his large round glasses were slightly askew, it’s how you’d expect someone who was ordering pizza on a weekend to look, most likely wanting something to binge on while submerging themselves into a day of Netflix and naps. He first opened the door nonchalantly with a yawn, but once seeing Rin let out a large squeak instantly blushing at the insanely hot Pizza boy standing in his doorway. He made an attempt to fix his hair in a panic but eventually realized it was to late for that throwing money at the confused deliver and slamming the door. Only to realize a moment later Rin still had the pizza opening the door quick in a completely mortified state before grabbing the Pizza and slamming the door once again. Rin couldn’t help but snort loudly as he heard a loud and mortified “OH MY GOD” through the door from the mess of the boy. 

The next time he delivered to this address the boy had managed to put himself together, wearing black booty shorts that showed off his pale toned thighs. He lacked his glasses and bed head during the second visit and his baggy shirt was replaced by a long sleeve blue shirt that clung to his body nicely and tucked into the shorts. The rapid change in appearance made it evident that he had prepared him self to see specifically Rin and I guess that could be interrupted as creepy but Rin just found endearing. 

The red head couldn’t help but feel a slight excitement flare in his chest as he pulled into the driveway with the obnoxiously loud car and that feeling stayed with him as he made his way up the stairs to the apartment building, he didn’t have to double check the address written to know which door was his tiny admirers. It didn’t take long after knocking for the door to open and reveal the boy wearing tight black leggings, they were thin enough to see the outline of what was only small enough to be panties. The leggings showed off the curves of his strong legs in a beautiful way, considering the fact that they almost looked painted on it was impossible to not notice the slight bulge in the front and Rin couldn’t stop himself from thinking the whole thing was very sexy. Raking his eyes up he was meet with a soft pale stomach, the skin was unblemished and looked soft to the touch but Rin knew better to then just reach out and touch a practical strangers stomach. Unfortunately Ai’s chest was covered by red half shirt that was held up with two strings tied around his neck, somethings buzzed in Rin’s chest at the thought of how easy it would be to undo them. Rin wasn’t aware that Ai was speaking until a small hand was wavering back and forth in front of his face knocking him out of his daze. 

“Uhh what?” Ai giggled at Rin’s state, happy now that he was no longer the one caught off guard by the others hotness.

“I asked how much I owe?” Rin rebounded quickly rattling off the price trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught opening gawking. Ai just nodded and turned around walking into the apartment most likely to retrieve the money. Rin didn’t feel much shame as he watched Ai’s ass carefully as he shifted weight from one leg to other, his ass wasn’t giant or supper perky but it was a good round shape and there was definitely enough to squeeze in his hands. Once Ai was out of sight. Things were silent for a moment and Rin attempted to push his thoughts away from the boys ass and into a different subject, these failed attempts were interrupted by the distant sound of Ai’s voice.

“Shit, shit, shit, the fuck. Why is it not here?” Rin was slightly surprised by the words being used, he didn’t really peg this kid as one to have such a potty mouth. The sound of a phone ring was heard for only a moment before talking in hushed angry tones began before abruptly being cut off. This was followed by the sound of light footprints as Ai finally made his way back to the door where he had left the redhead with hands full of a pizza box. Ai slowly rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look up obviously embarrassed.

“Umm so I don’t really have any uh money.” Ai looked like he wanted to melt into the floor, as if he was more ashamed now then ever before. He was standing in front of his pretty much crush saying he couldn’t even currently afford a pizza that he ordered. 

“Oh.” Was the only response Rin could think of. If he was being honest Rin could relate to feeling very much, it wasn’t easy living in LA specially with rent cost. Ai didn’t have anything to be ashamed of and Rin knew he had to make the boy feel better some how. He could see the boy reach to close the door and his mind instantly began to yell at him.  
Say something. Say anything. Legit anything! RIN! JUST SAY SOMETHING! 

“Isn’t this the part where you offer me a blowjob instead?”  
Oh god. He really should not have said anything. 

An awkward silence washed over them, Rin could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Why the fuck would be say that? Out of anything in the world that’s what he came up with as a comforting sentiment about someone’s financial situation. Ai didn’t respond much besides staring in awe and blinking slowly. Dammit, he was so going to get fired for sexual harassment. It would have been fine if Ai took as a joke and began to laugh, but instead he only provided deafing silence. Did he even mean it as a joke? On one hand of course of course it was he didn’t really expect Ai to drop to his knees for a probably burnt cheese pizza and the other half of him that listened to the little devil on his shoulder was slightly hopeful that he would do exactly that. It most have been about a maximum of twenty seconds of silents but it felt like hours, thankfully Ai finally broke the silence with a shrub and a gentle shove of the door opening it more.

“Okay Pizza man Rin.”  
Rin rose his bright colored eyebrows curiously.

“Okay what?” A sweet small smile broke out a-crossed the grey-haired’s lips. As if he could be saying any other basic kind thing, but his innocent looks did not match his words 

“Okay, I’ll suck your cock”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ai took the length into his hands stroking it to full hardness. Starting at the base and increasing the strength of his grip as he went up before pausing and letting his hand return to a light lose hold before getting tighter on the way down returning to a teasing touch before repeating the progress again a few times with a light twist in his wrist. Rin couldn’t help but have his hips stutter upwards into the grip as he let out a loud groan of appreation for the hand working on him in a beautiful tease. It took all his will power not fuck into the first when a second hand came into the mix to give attention to the sensitive tip to his cock. Despite his focus and confident touch you could see the clear mix of excitement and nervousness written on the smaller boys face along with a deep red to paint his cheeks. 

Despite the deep flush he had a determined look on his face with a furrow in his brows and his tongue poking from his lips slightly, Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at such a serious express in such a situation like this, it looked more like he was writing a paper then jerking off a pizza delivery boy he’d been crushing on. Ai hotled his actions for a moment to look up at Rin with a look that was was meant to be laced with irritation, but came out more as a pout then anything.

“Why are you you laughing?” It sounded like a whiney question, much different from the command of ‘stop laughing at me.’ that he wanted to say. Rin smiled softly and reached down to rub the crease out from between the light grey brows with the pad of his thumb.

“Y’know your face will get stuck like that if you keep making such a serious look. Just relax” This caused Ai’s already blushing face to darken as he didn’t even realize his determined thinking was showing on his face. He was just slightly worried, he was obviously experienced but had never taken somone as big as Rin in his mouth. 

After pushing his embarrassing Ai took a deep breath. He tried to relax, allowing the tension to fall from his shoulders as he tried to focus less and just enjoy himself. Not a lot of people enjoyed sucking dick without expectation of getting something in return, but Ai likes to please others, liked the feeling of accomplishment when he is able to draw sounds from them, likes to sneak a hand into his own thighs when no one was looking. Ai leaned forward using his hot tongue to lick from the balls all the way to the tip, tracing a vein on his way up. Ai decided he likes this mans taste, salty as always but not overwhelming despite a hard days work in the heat. 

Sense Rin had made the choice to tease him, Ai would do the same. Nitori curved his delicate fingers over Rin and went back to stroking, but this time without as much virgo. He left his grip lose with no real firmness and opened his mouth wide with his small pink tongue hanging out allowing the top of Rin’s cock to rest their lightly but not move against it. Finally to deliver the final blow he looked up from his thick black lashes at Rin with eyes that seemed pleading ‘please fuck me’. Rin couldn’t stop the growl bubbling in his throat, though the scene was one of the most erotic he’d seen it had no meat to it. No real touch or friction to release tension only doing the opposite of building it up so much it almost hurt. Almost made him whine, he didn’t like that feeling at all.

Feeling satisfied with the discomforted sounds and wiggle of Rin’s hips Ai decided it was time to be kind. He had yet to find a cock he could not deep throat, he might gag or pull away for breath but he could always take it and he wasn’t now going to let Rin’s monster ruin that for him. Slowly Inch by inch he took Rin into his mouth, he moaned feeling the heaviness on his tongue and he knew it wouldn’t be that wild of a suggestion to think tonight he would cum untouched in his leggings. As he went deeper he had to stop multiple times to take a deep breath through his nose, as it pushed past the back of Ai’s throat he almost gave up and said ‘fuck it’ shoving the dick into the side of his check and jerking off what he couldn’t reach, but he wouldn’t do that. He liked the challenge and he wasn’t going to give it up now. Ai didn’t stop until his nose was buried in dark pubes and his chest burst with pride with the fact that One, he did it. Two, Rin’s breathless sentence of “Fuck, no one else has been able to do that.”

Slowly Ai pulled back all the way to the tip, his lips were swollen and glistened with spit and he took this opportunity to lap up the precum that had collected at the tip before gliding back down. The more he moved and sucked the less the burn in his throat became and the faster he could work, which was clearly to Rin’s pleasing at the way he laced his fingers in the soft hair and tried to not buck his hips. Ai’s need could be clearly seen in the front of his leggings, he shifted uncontrollably from knee to knee and made futile attempts to rub his thighs together desperate for some form of friction. Rin noticed this and it stirred a mix of arousal and guilt in his stomach, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Rin tugged on Ai’s hair gently with strong hands signaling for the boy to pull off his cock. When he did so Ai was flushed and panting sofly, his pupils dilated to a larger size then normal and it was a beautiful site. 

Though Rin was thoroughly enjoying myself he wasn’t going to be that asshole with the mentality of ‘I got mine’. So in an effort to help Ai out he brought his leg forward using the top of his foot against Ai’s crotch. The silver haired boy shivered in appreciation and Rin felt pride swell at being able to envoke that type of reaction. Rin bent his knees slightly for a moment as he grabbed the small boy by the armpits and dragged him forward. Thank god for the leggings making it easy for his knees to slide against the wood floor or else damage could have been done. Ai felt his hurt flutter at both being man handled so easily and the feeling of the warm calf pushing again him so close. A wet spot was visible through the thin black material and there was no hiding his blue panties now. Ai had stomach and chest pressed firm against his the long leg and he couldn’t stop himself from humping against the black pants. This time it was Rin’s turn to shiver in appertainion for the sounds falling from the others lips. They were sweet and smooth but definitely from a man despite the femininity of the moans they also held a mix of raspy tones. The sounds weren’t overdone or fake like that of a pornstar but gentle whines and huffs of breath that sent blood right to Rin’s dick.

Ai was about to take Rin back into his month and begin his work again now that he wasn’t so frustrated when he was struck with an idea. It was obvious that Rin enjoyed bing dominate and in control, that much could be picked up in the way he gripped Ai’s hair and tried hard not to push him or thrust his hips up. Ai enjoyed the burn in his scalp and throat when Rin occasionally messed up and it was obvious that over time Rin was losing his strength to fight his urges of thrusting forward.

“Hey Rin.” He gave a grunt to say he was listening, besides the leg being held out for Ai to rub against he had his eyes closed leaning back against the wall in a state of contentment as he waited for Ai to resume his work. 

“Do you want to fuck my face” Rin’s eyes were open now as he held them wide unblinking.

“What?” Rin was by no means a small man and that carried on all throughout his body. When your packing like a race horse it’s rare that anyone could even deep throat you and even though Rin has always wanted to let lose and fuck someone’s face he accepted it would never happen. Yet, here was this small boy who seemed shy and looked no less innocent then a puppy offering you up exactly that. 

“You can. Fuck my face” Ai knew that Rin wasn’t going to turn him down by the smirk that spread a crossed his face, it showed off his sexy teeth. Ai was ready for whatever was going to come in that moment as he let his mouth drop open awaiting for the throat fuck of his life. 

Rin wasted no time sliding himself into the warm awaiting mouth and drawing fingers tight into the hair. He started slow not wanting to overwhelm the boy, he pushed the boys head down as he slit his cock down the hot throat. Ai’s eyes almost rolled back when Rin started to pic up the pace. He had no control in this situation, his head being pulled and pushed and hips snapping forward. The pace started to pick up and with every thrust the leg between Ai’s soft thighs pushed up against him with a rhythmic rubbing. 

Rin could feel Ai chocking as he picked up his pace, but he couldn’t find the will to stop. Fuck, he must be in heaven he thought. He felt as if he was hysterical with lust and couldn’t control the groans and words from falling from him lips as he pounded into the warm hole.

“Ah, Fuck. You are such a good whore, such a good little whore for me. Taking my cock down your throat like a fucking champ!” Ai moans around the dick at the mix of praise and degrading. The action sent a shiver up Rin’s dick and feed the fire that was building in his stomach.

“You look so fucking cute with your mouth full, ugh. I uh I’m gonna fucking cum.” Rin tried to pull back but Ai didn’t let him. He wanted to taste every last drop that he could. He was a firm believe that spitters were quitters. With one last hard thrust of strong hips Ai’s mouth was full.

It was all so much, the burning in his throat, the heaviest of a weighted cock on his tongue, the grunts and dirty talk, the pressure of a strong leg rubbing against his throbbing cock, the smell, the taste, the sounds, the feelings! It was all to much. That’s what he was thinking as he came along with Rin ruining his panties and leggings. 

And Rin thought to himself. Maybe this job isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so it has been FOREVER sense I last finished a fanfic and been happy enough with it to post soo  
> Let me know what you think !!  
> Comments make my day !
> 
> If I have spelling errors or grammar issues please let me know specially where so I can fix it ! Thank you!


End file.
